There's No Going Back
by One Fandom Is Not Enough
Summary: Nico accepts a dangerous quest from an ancient deity, even though Hades warns him that he may never be able to come back. The quest lands him in the future with the task of stopping the horrendous amount of deaths written by the Fates. Can Nico find Tobias and Tris before the events of the Divergent trilogy play out into the Fates' hands? SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: There's No Going Back**

**A/N: Sorry guys, I know I haven't updated some of my stories in a while but I felt the need to write a PJO and Divergent crossover due to the severe lack of good ones on **

≈**One Fandom Is Not Enough≈**

* * *

**Summary: Nico accepts a dangerous quest from an ancient deity, even though Hades warns him that he may never be able to come back. The quest lands him in the future with the task of stopping the horrendous amount of deaths written by the Fates. Can Nico find Tobias and Tris before the events of the Divergent trilogy play out into the Fates' hands?**

**WARNINGS: I haven't really worked out fully what's in this story yet, but oh well, I predict that there will be deaths, swearing, injuries and probably a hell of a lot of weapons. No slash relationships planned…yet… OH, WAIT! **

**SEVERE SPOILERS FOR HOUSE OF HADES AND ALLEGIANT DO _NOT _READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THEM OR DON'T MIND IT BEING SPOILED. I REPEAT, _DO NOT READ THIS STORY IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS FOR HoH OR ALLEGIANT._**

* * *

**_NICO DI ANGELO-_**

Nico lay on his bed in the relatively new Hades Cabin. The war with Gaea had taken much longer than expected. They had reached Athens to and fought hard to prevent her rise. They managed to interrupt the ceremony undertaken by the Giants to try and wake her with 'The Blood of Olympus', the blood of Olympian demigods. But unfortunately, they had already sacrificed the female demigod.

Annabeth.

The memories of her blood dripping down the mountain still haunted Nico. Sure he didn't fancy her, but she was one of the very few people Nico could even attempt at calling a friend.

Sure, he was jealous of her, but that didn't mean to say he didn't care about her.

He laughed bitterly, was this seriously how despicable he was? He had no reason at all to hate or even remotely dislike Annabeth, other than his selfish jealousy. Jealousy that he shouldn't even have.

He knew he could never have Percy. He never stood a chance, he had nothing on Annabeth. There was seriously _nothing_ to actually dislike about her, she was perfect.

Everyone knew it.

He knew it.

Percy knew it.

After her death, Percy sort of broke. He was silent, completely. It was not so much that he refused to speak to anyone, more that her physically _could not._

Days passed and Gaea grew stronger, she was now half awake, growing more and more aware of everything by the second.

Days turned into weeks and the demigods eventually pinpointed the place in Athens (predictable much?) where the stronghold of Gaea's forces were.

They launched an attack to weaken the army and it was on that attack that Percy did something that shocked everyone to the core.

It was impulsive, unpredictable and selfless with complete disregard for his own life. So basically, they should have know that he would pull a stunt like that, especially as Annabeth, who was the one who normally talked some sense into him, wasn't there.

Whilst the force that the demigod's had brought were locked in combat, Percy disappeared to the beach shore. He called upon Bessie.

Bessie the Ophiotaurus.

Bessie the Ophiotaurus who had been completely forgotten about but still held enough power to overthrow the Gods.

Percy sacrificed the Ophiotaurus, knowing full and well that the power that it would give him would surely burn his mortal body up very quickly.

He was right. But not before he returned to the fight stronger than Zeus himself and fought Gaea one on one.

The battle was ferocious and as Gaea dissolved with a blood curdling scream, filled with agony, Percy went with her.

The sacrifice had called upon the Ancient Gods themselves to give Percy strength in battle, it worked, but at the heavy cost of Percy's own death.

Nico had a feeling that Percy craved death anyway, without Annabeth he was incredible depressed, and pushed everyone away. It hurt to see him like that. After death, he would by reunited with Annabeth in Elysium, if not the Isle of Blest as they certainly deserved it.

Nico was left in the world of the living. Alone.

No one at camp particularly liked him, they were all scared of him and feared his father.

Nico clenched his fist, even now, the campers didn't really recognize Hades as an Olympian. He was one of the eldest Gods, _one of The Big Three. _He deserved respect. He deserved admiration.

But no, they all sneered at him and his freaky powers. They laughed at him and his abnormal abilities. They ignored. Just like almost everyone Nico could remember in his life.

It was humiliating.

And lonely. No one would talk to him, no one would spend time with him, no one would even try and approach him.

Piper and Leo stayed with the Romans at Camp Jupiter, none of whom had spoken to Nico since the Battle. It hurt, but he understood, they were scared of him. After Percy had died, Nico lost it. He wasn't completely sure what had happened, most of his memory was red hot anger, but Hades said that he had fully embraced his Underworld powers and took on the remnants of Gaea's army with the blessing of Hades.

He often stayed in the Underworld, he had grown closer with his father, but he was always busy. Persephone wasn't very friendly, but Demeter was okay. When she wasn't trying to shove cereal down your thought that was.

Hades had started to teach Nico how to properly use his powers, and was strengthening them. He had given Nico a bead to put on his necklace that would heat up if Hades wished to speak to him.

It started to heat up and Nico groaned, he had already shadow travelled today, to visit Sally and Paul Blofis, who liked to spoil him now that…now that Percy wasn't there any more.

He was bone tired, but nonetheless, he couldn't decline an invitation from a God, his father at that.

He stood before his father looking at him cautiously (they had got past the _bow to me puny mortal I am a God and you do not deserve to stand up straight in my presence _phase very quickly).

He looked extremely serious, which meant he either had very good news, very bad news or very worrying news (Hades didn't do happy so he was serious when delivering good news).

"Son. I have…there has been…an _interesting_ development." rumbled Hades thoughtfully.

Nico blinked. What was Hades talking about? A development with what? Whatever it was, it was enough to make Hades look worried.

"You know how your dear cousin Perseus sacrificed the Ophiotaurus?" asked Hades.

Nico gritted his teeth, trying to cut out Percy's screams that he had let out when he died from burning up from the raw power in his body. His brain had thought that it would be a perfect time to replay them in his head. "Yes father."

"In doing that, he awakened the Ancient Gods, to give him power. One of them is still awake. They contacted my earlier today in a vision, I have been told that they want to speak to you."

"Me?" frowned Nico. "Why would they want to speak to me?"

Hades pursed his lips. "I am not entirely sure, but I have feeling that they may offer you a quest."

"A quest?" Nico's brow furrowed even further. Why would an Ancient God be willing to stay conscious just to give Nico of all people a stupid quest?

"Make no mistake Nico, they will not give you a quest for no reason, it must be very important."

Nico nodded, processing the news. "How will they speak to me?"

"Tonight, when you fall asleep, they will visit your dreams and talk to you about it. Should you accept then…well I am not sure what happens then. You do what they tell you to do."

Nico gulped hard. It sounded dangerous, but you couldn't jolly well ignore a dream visit from an Ancient God.

His father didn't appear to have anything left to say, so he prepared himself to leave when Hades spoke again.

"I have my suspicions that it was the Primordial God Chronos."

Nico racked his brains, trying to remember who exactly that was, maybe there _was_ some benefit in paying attention in Chiron's classes.

"Uh…does that change anything?" he asked hesitantly.

Hades nodded solemnly. "Chronos is not any immortal Nico. His domain is time and is more massive and powerful than you could imagine. The Titan Kronos, my father, was simply able to manipulate and change time as it passes. Chronos the Primordial creates and weaves time itself in an intricate web. He has absolute control over it, but he is bound by even older laws to what he can and cannot do with him power, but without them, he could do anything he wished to do with time."

He paused, letting Nico absorb this information.

"If it _is _Chronos giving you a quest, he is likely to send you into a different point in time. Be it the future or the past, I do not know, but you should take note that wherever you are sent, if you accept…it is unlikely that you will ever come back."

Nico gaped. "What? So the quest could be in Ancient Greece, so he would like send me back to the time of Ancient Greece, but I wouldn't be able to come back to the present."

"Exactly what I am saying my child. You should be careful about your decision on accepting the quest."

* * *

Nico stared down at the bed before him. This was the thing that would change him. He was about to fall asleep.

In his dreams, he will meet an impossibly old deity who will give a quest. A quest that he may not necessarily be coming back from

His father had told him that he would be allowed to decline the quest, but really, does he want to? If he gets sent into another time, he could start again, no one would know him as 'the scary, freaky loner Son of Hades'.

He really had no one left that would actually miss him if he left, and on the plus side, the quest must be really important if an Ancient God was giving it.

He would feel bad if he declined the offer and put lives at stake simply because he didn't want to do it.

He sighed. "Well, here goes nothing."

He lay down on the bed and closed his eyes.

Nico stood alone on what seemed to be a balcony of a ship above some sort of liquid that looked darker than the Styx.

He knew that he was dreaming, and his heart was pounding. He knew what would happen next thanks to his father. The mysterious ancient Deity that is possible Chronos would find him, talk to him and possibly give him a quest.

Nico felt his aura before he heard or even saw him.

He stumbled backwards. The sheer amount of power possessed by the being currently standing behind him was dizzying. He had been in the presence of the Gods before, power surrounded them, but this being, power didn't just surround them, it _radiated_ from them.

A steady hand caught Nico as he fell, disorientated by the energy levels around him.

It chuckled, a deep rumbling sound that echoed around the cavern that they appeared to be in.

"Niccólo Di Angelo." The voice was deep, kind and…old. Fatherly almost.

"Careful there little demigod, maybe you should sit down in my presence. It has been so long since I was in contact with mortals that I had forgotten what effect my aura has on you."

The hands propped Nico up on a chair that miraculously appeared.

The chair was turned around so that Nico could see the mysterious being.

He promptly shielded his eyes.

Nico remembered that Kronos the Titan had looked pretty much like a regular guy, except for the fact that he had golden eyes. This dude was almost the polar opposite of him.

The deity in front of him was completely gold, his skin was a dull golden colour and the suit he wore was a metallic kind of shiny gold, how that was possible, Nico wasn't really sure or concerned about for that matter. His hair was a golden blonde mop of curls that reached his chin. His eyes appeared to be the only part of him that was no gold, they were a very dark blue, they almost seemed endless.

They crinkled upwards as the deity smiled warmly at him.

"Your father was right my boy. I am Chronos, Primordial God of time."

Nico gulped. And tried to speak, but couldn't seem to find his voice. "So…so…uh…um…yeah…"

If anything this made Chronos smile wider. "C'mon now Niccólo, don't be shy."

"Nico." He automatically responded, he wasn't sure how it was automatic, as he couldn't remember anyone sans Bianca who had ever called him Niccólo.

"So…if you…if you _are _Chronos, that means…means that you are sending me to another point in time?"

Chronos sat down on a chair that had appeared behind him. "Only if you accept the offer for the quest that is."

Nico almost snorted. How come thing incredibly powerful God talked to him like he was a friend, Nico couldn't even stand in the presence of one of the Olympians without having to bow.

As if reading his thoughts Chronos chuckled again. "Ah now, don't compare me to my stuck up Olympian great grandnieces and nephews of mine. They are unbelievably conceited. The way I believe, as does every other Primordial, respect must be earned before it is given. You need not do anything silly like bowing in my presence."

The scale of what was going on hit Nico like a brick. He was talking to his…great great granduncle and each generation older than him got even more powerful. The Titans were more powerful than the Gods. The Primeval Gods were even more powerful than the Titans. And the Primordial Gods, which is what Chronos was, were even more powerful yet.

He felt a sudden urge to try and get this out of the way as quickly a possible.

"You said that there was a quest?"

Chronos' smile faltered slightly. "Ah yes, the details. I wish to send you on a quest that will save hundreds of lives if done right."

Nico nodded slowly and made a 'carry on' motion.

"There comes a point in time in the future where the people of the world find out about the existence of the Gods. To put it shortly, they hate them. The belief of the people is essential for the survival of the Gods. Without it, they would fade slowly and die. But belief fuelled by hatred, that is a different matter, dissolves them down until they are so weak they fade in a matter of day. The Gods are not there to protect human civilisation any more any they slowly spiral into civil war. They also start to tamper with genetics. Which, only leads to more and more problems. They begin to ruin the genetic code of the majority of humanity and so come up with the solution of conducting massive experiments, which, in turn fail time and time again. The amount of deaths caused by this is horrendous." Chronos started to describe.

He paused for a second and Nico frowned even harder. That sounded horrible, what on earth would Chronos want _him _to do about it? "So if I were to accept this quest...what would I do?"

Chronos pursed his lips, trying to think of a way to appropriately describe the task that needed doing. "I want you to try and help prevent the horrifyingly numerous deaths. In one of the experiments is a girl who plays a key role in several important events. The fate written out for her is tragic and painful. Should you accept, you would find this girl and try and help her avoid the deaths that occur."

Nico was taken aback at what Chronos wanted him to do. "What? _Me? _How_?_"

"You will still have your powers and they will be stronger than they are here because Hades is no longer using the darkness and shadows for his work. You are trained physically to a very high standard and you have fought in not one, but two wars. Nico, you vastly underestimate yourself. You are very good at strategising, fighting and would hugely alter the path carved out by the Fates." Chronos said earnestly.

Nico's eye's widened. "Wait what? You want me to go against the _Fates_?" He couldn't do that! That was impossible...right?

Chronos snorted. "The Fates do not control everything, they only suggest possibilities of what might happen. They can be changed as they are only the conveyors of Fate, not the creators. It is not difficult to change what they have written down as the future."

Gulping hard, Nico tried to think, did he really want to do this? Do something that contradicted the Fates themselves?

"Wont they curse me?" thought Nico out loud, curses from Gods were bad enough, but the Fates? They would make your life worse than Hades...right?

"Curse you? Of course not, they might be annoyed at you but I doubt they would do that. As far as I know, they are very fond of you."

"You...you know them?" gaped Nico.

Chronos shrugged "Reasonably well, I mean I spoke with Klotho the last time I was awake, which was...a few thousand years ago."

Nico almost laughed at how easily Chronos dismissed the Fates. He bit his lip, thinking.

On one hand, if he denied the offer, then he would stay with people that knew the real him. If he left he would have to wear a mask everyday and pretend to be someone else and live in a _different timezone_. At least in the present people respected him at least. Also, when he eventually did die, he would get to see Percy in Elysium, and Bianca, and his mother.

But if he accepted and left, then he wouldn't have people sneering at him, calling him weak, calling him a freak, calling him a loser. He could rebuild himself up to a new reputation platform. And besides, if what Chronos said was true, when it came to the point in time where he was being sent to, Elysium wouldn't even exist. It would dissolve along with the rest of the mythological world.

Was it really worth staying for something that will disappear anyway? He thought bitterly.

Thoughts dated back and forth in his brain, each seemed to be flying around, they eventually surrounded him, and buzzing demandingly, like a swarm of angry bees. He growled and dismissed all of them and something inside him just clicked.

_Fuck it. Fuck it all, take this chance, I will never get another offer like this. Fuck everyone in the present, none of them care. _Was the only thought left in Nico's head. _I could stop thousands of deaths, why waste t__hat chance_ for a life of being depressed and then being even more depressed in the afterlife? No one except possibly Hades actually cares about me here. Fuck them all, I'm leaving.

_"_Of course, I can hardly expect you to accept this offer. I am not trying to guilt trip you int-" said Chronos understandingly as he moved to go and stand by the balcony overlooking the strange waters.

"Okay." interrupted Nico.

Chronos blinked his deep, soulful blue eyes. "What?"

Nico took deep breath. "Okay. I am accepting this quest, I will do this and I will try and save those people."

Chronos carried on looking confused for a second and then his golden face broke into a smile.

"Fabulous!" he beamed. "Right okay are you read-"

"Whoa." exclaimed Nico. "Chronos you may need to explain a bit more than that if you want me to carry out this mission successfully."

Chronos smiled and Nico found himself having to close his eyes in order to get away from the light. Chronos' mood had drastically improved and now he seemed to glow with a white-gold light this bombarded Nico's poor eyes.

**(Massive spoilers here, basically I tell you the plot of the Divergent Trilogy)**

"The experiment that I want you to join, because the girl is in it, is in Chicago. The people in the experiment have had their memories wiped and therefore do not know that they are an experiment. They live within a fenced area, completely self sufficient and constantly observed by the world outside the fence. In the experiment, the society is split into five different 'factions'. When you turn 16- you are 16 right?"

"17." replied Nico.

Chronos wrinkled his nose. "Oh well, it'll do. When you turn 16 in the experiment, you choose which faction you want to be in for the rest of your lives. The factions are: Amity, who value compassion ; Erudite, who value intelligence; Candor, who value honesty; Abnegation, who value selflessness; and Dauntless, who value Courage. The girl you need to befriend is named Beatrice Prior, she lives in Abnegation, but will choose Dauntless at her choosing ceremony. Things work pretty well, but then Erudite starts to get too power hungry, and the leader of the Erudite, Jeanine Matthews tries to stir up a civil war against Abnegation, who hold the seats of power in their government. I want you to join Abnegation, the mist, which is very strong, will provide your backstory. You will have to pretend to be 16, and in two months after I drop you in, there will be the choosing ceremony and you must choose Dauntless along with Beatrice. The Dauntless initiation is harsh, but I have no fear that you won't pass it, you must aid her and others that you deem fit with theirs though. If they don't pass, they will be left to die."

Nico's eyes widened. They would be left to die? What kind of a sick society was that? Leaving people to die because they don't pass a test.

"I may speak to you on occasions, to provide you with more information. I will let you stay in Abnegation for two months before the Choosing ceremony for a reason. So that you can learn more about what's going on in the experiment. You will be in Abnegation so you will not be required to speak that much, but I have a feeling that you will like Dauntless. Ah wait, one more thing you should know, the factions have a serums that affect the human body's brain in some way shape or form. They have several, the Truth Serum that makes you tell the truth; the Peace Serum, it calms your mind but causes you to forget why you were fighting; and the Memory Serum, it can erase parts of your memory or even all of it. They also have several very dangerous ones which have been tampered with By Jeanine Matthews, the leader of Erudite. The Simulation Serum, it makes you see things that aren't real, in the Dauntless Initiation you are injected with it an you see your worse fears; The Paralytic Serum, which, paralyses you; and... the Death Serum."

Nico's face had been slowly curling in disgust as he listened to Chronos. It must have a pretty fucking bad time for the world if they were desperate enough to wipe people's memories, put them in an enclosed area and force them to live a life without knowledge of the outside world. And what kind of people invented things that causes you to hallucinate and forget everything and...die? "Death Serum?"

Chronos nodded tiredly. "It was not originally given to the people in the experiment, but Erudite developed the Paralytic Serum into the Death Serum. You will notice when you join, they are exactly the same shade of purple."

"Erudite sound despicably twisted." said Nico.

"Most of them aren't, it just so happens that those in seats of power, are." sighed Chronos. "I should tell you this as well. There are group of people who can, ah...resist the Serums. They are called Divergent. The humans think that they are 'genetically healed' due to the fact that many of them are 'genetically damaged' due to the genetic tampering that took place a few decades before. But, the Divergent aren't just 'genetically healed', they are the legacies of Greek Gods."

Nico blinked. "Legacies of Greek Gods?"

"Yes. Their ancestors were demigods who survived. None of the mortals know that though, their powers are so diluted by mortal blood that they cannot perform any magic or and skills that you or your demigod friends can, but they cannot be controlled by Serums."

Chronos paused, looking at Nico cautiously. "You think you can handle this my boy."

Nico ran his hand through his dishevelled hair. "Why can't you do anything to stop it? You are still there, right? You could do much more than I can."

Chronos pressed his lips together tightly and then gritted his teeth. "I wish I could my boy. But I, like your father, am bound by ancient laws that forbid me from directly interacting with humans. I could ignore the rules I suppose, but that would just provoke the end of the existence of my own life. Which would achieve nothing, I cannot help if I am not there anymore."

"You can die?" whispered Nico, unable to comprend how such and ancient and powerful deity could...die.

"No." said Chronos shortly and Nico almost exhaled in relief. "But I can fade. Just like your father will along with his brothers. I know not who carries out the punishments for disobeying the Ancient Laws, but I know that they are _definitely _carried out. If I were to I break the Ancient Laws, I would fade almost instantly."

Nico was silent for a long time. "Can I speak to my father before I go?"

Chronos nodded. "Now or when you wake up? I can summon him here if you want and you may speak to him, or you can wake up in the morning and then speak to him. After that, then I will transport you to the future."

Nico thought about it. What did he want to do? "I want to see Camp Half Blood once before I leave if that's okay."

Chronos nodded. "That is fine, but you cannot tell anyone of your quest except your father. Once you have told him, I shall take you back here and you shall leave for your quest directly afterwards."

* * *

Waking up in the morning felt rather peculiar.

Nico walked out of the Hades cabin and watched as the happy faces of the campers passed by him. They didn't know their parents would fade. They never would, they would die thinking that the Gods would live on forever. And he couldn't tell them.

And he would never see any of them again. He would never see Chiron again, never see the dining pavilion, or Thalia's tree, or the climbing wall, or the lake again.

And the strangest thing? He was ready for it.

They didn't want him there.

He didn't want to be there.

Now he had the chance to leave.

And he was taking it.

* * *

"A quest to the future?" Hades eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"Yes father." nodded Nico.

Hades rubbed his forehead and looked tiredly at him. "Chronos said that your powers will be much stronger in the future did he not?"

Nico nodded.

"Let me try something." Hades beckoned at him, Nico obeyed so that he was now standing directly in front of Hades. "Close your eyes."

Nico looked at him nervously but did as he was told.

He felt Hades place his fingers on Nico's forehead. Suddenly the area of his head in contact with Hades' fingers began to warm up. Nico almost yelped in surprise.

"Stay still Nico." commanded Hades.

He gulped, but stopped moving. His forehead started to feel very strange, like something colds and slippery was seeping out of Hades' hand and into his brain. Then Hades removed his hand from his son's head.

He opened his eyes. "What did you do?" As far as Nico could tell, nothing had happened.

Hades looked like he was trying to smile but the muscles in his face were so unused to it looked like a grimace. "I gave you the knowledge of how to use your powers should they ever become as powerful as mine. If you possessed this much power, you could cause as many deaths as you are trying to prevent at an accidental flick of the wrist."

Nico blinked at him. "Thank you." he whispered.

Hades sighed once more and pulled Nico into a tight hug, which _did _cause Nico to yelp.

Hades pulled back and looked at him at arms length. "Nico, I know I am not the best father at showing...love. But make no mistake my son, I am proud of you and I know that you will carry out your quest to the best of your ability."

For the first time in weeks, Nico's face broke into a smile.

His father was proud of him. _Of him. _He had called him _son._

_"_Goodbye father." his whispered at him, as he felt his eyes closing and himself being transported away.

Hades tried once again to smile at Nico. "And Nico?"

Nico forced his eyes open and watched his father throughout the golden haze that surrounded him.

"Good luck."

Hades looked at his son for the last time as he was engulfed in golden light.

* * *

Nico looked in disapproval at the boring grey clothes Chronos had dressed him in.

He hesitated. "Chronos, is there any chance I will come back?"

Chronos looked at him. "There is a very small possibility, but it is extremely unlikely."

The silence that followed seemed impossible loud.

"Are you ready?" asked Chronos.

Was he ready? Was he ready to go in a world with no one who knew him? To try and stop these horrendous experiments? To try and stop all those deaths?

He wasn't sure.

How could the Ancient Gods sit back and watch as this happened? And do nothing, watch as hundreds of people died? Nico stopped. They _weren't _doing nothing. They were doing all they could to stop it, they were sending Nico to help them. If he didn't go, then no one would.

He had to do this.

_"I'm ready."_

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun duuunn...**

**This _is _a multi chapter story, so please follow if you want to read all of it.**

**And please R&R!**

**≈OneFandomIsNotEnough≈**


	2. Chapter 1: I'm Sure That He's New

**Chapter 1: I'm Sure That He Hasn't Always Been Here **

**A/N: Hey guys if any of you reviewed I am grateful!**

**Thanks to Made-in-Denmark for reviewing :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by me but the ****plot line **

**WARNINGS: I haven't really worked out fully what's in this story yet, but oh well, I predict that there will be deaths, swearing, injuries and probably a hell of a lot of weapons. No slash relationships planned…yet… OH, WAIT!**

**SEVERE SPOILERS FOR HOUSE OF HADES AND ALLEGIANT DO _NOT _READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THEM OR DON'T MIND IT BEING SPOILED. I REPEAT, _DO NOT READ THIS STORY IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS FOR HoH OR ALLEGIANT._**

**≈Ωne Fandom Is Not Enough≈**

* * *

_**Beatrice Prior-**_

Beatrice's was room was so plain and boring. Just like every other thing in Abnegation, she reflected.

She had few possessions, and very few of them provided her with any entertainment or interest of any sort. It gave her plenty of time to sit on the hardened bed and thinking about everything.

It was sort of fascinating how everything she thought of could be looked at from so many different angles. It got annoying sometimes as she felt the urge to analyse every thought that passed through her head.

She shook her head firmly, she shouldn't think like that. Heavens forbid that her father discovered the way she thought was so _Erudite._

She felt bad enough as it was in Abnegation. She was uncomfortable in the silence that they had to stay in, restless in the calm and stationary positions that they were forced to keep up and most of all tired of all the insults thrown at her simply because she was in Abnegation.

She didn't _choose _to be in Abnegation. Every time that she was pushed in the hallway, she had to fight the urge to yell at back at them or push them back. But _no _she had to maintain the Abnegation image of calm, devoted selflessness. She didn't fit in with the crowd.

Sure she despised greed and vanity, just like every other Abnegation, but she also despised the fact that they had to stay silent and were forced to not do anything about...well..._anything._

But that was going to change soon, she thought, unsure of how she felt.

Tomorrow was the Aptitude Test. She wasn't entirely sure what would happen, but she would somehow find out what faction she truly belonged in.

And then the day after that, The Choosing Ceremony, where she would choose which faction she wanted to stay in for the rest of her life. If she chose a different faction to Abnegation, it was very plausible that she would never see her parents or her brother again.

She smiled bitterly. Her brother. Caleb was always the perfect child. Never does anything wrong, kind enough to _always _point out when she did something wrong. So efficient and well adjusted to the faction's mindless obedience. He would have no problem with the Choosing Ceremony. It was obvious where he belonged.

Her on the other hand, now she had no idea which faction she wanted to be a part of. Abnegation seemed like a simple and and easy option, but it if it was anything like the life she had already experienced, it was mind numbingly dull. Erudite seemed intriguing choice, Beatrice had always flourished in lessons, even if it had to be hidden away under her Abnegation mask. But, she did not want to go down that path, her father hated Erudite with passion. Candor had never been an option for her, lies came too easily to her and she didn't really value honesty that much. Amity didn't appeal that much to her either, all that almost forced happiness just didn't sit right with her. And then there was Dauntless.

She was fascinated by them. Every day she would catch the bus with Caleb down to the Hub and as she walked down into the building she would hear the train whistle by. Her father called them "hellions". Lining the train each day would be masses of black. She would hear them whooping and yelling in exhilaration as the leapt off the moving train. Dauntless were pierced, tattooed and black-clothed. Their primary purpose was to guard the fence that surround the city. From what, she didn't know.

They should perplex her. She should wonder what courage -which is the virtue they value- had to do with a metal ring through your nostril. But instead her eyes clung to them wherever they went.

Each day she would way them laugh and joke around whilst she stood in stony silence. And each day she would mentally berate herself for wasting time and walk briskly into the glass and steel building in which her lessons were in.

She gritted her teeth, despite the fact that they interested her, did she want to join their ranks? Those that left the faction that they were born in were regarded as traitors. Did she really want to leave her simple and easy going life just to be called a traitor and to jump of moving trains?

She wasn't sure if she could bear her parent's accusation and feelings of betrayal if she left.

A couple of years ago, a boy from Abnegation had joined Dauntless. He was the son of her father's boss Marcus. Ever since then, the head of Erudite, Jeanine Matthews, had targeted Marcus with hideous accusations of child abuse which scared him away from staying in Abnegation. This was one of the reasons that my father hated Erudite.

If she were to leave Abnegation for Dauntless, would her parents be targeted in the same way? Why was she even thinking this, it was madness to think that she would ever have enough courage to join the Dauntless.

But then would she be able to cope with the dull, tedious and repetitive life in Abnegation in which nothing ever happened?

Actually, she was overviewing a rather large fact here.

Something interesting _did _happen. About two months ago. But she was the only one that appeared to have noticed.

A boy appeared in Abnegation.

Out of no where. Beatrice was fairly certain that she had never seen him before in her life.

But then he suddenly moved into the empty house at the end of the street.

Everyone told her that he used to live with his grandparents because his poor parents were attacked by the factionless when he was young. Unfortunately his grandparents passed away and so he had to move back into his old house until the Choosing Ceremony.

But Beatrice didn't believe them.

When they were told that they had a new neighbour, she saw her mother frown as well. Her mother didn't recognise him either. But she played it cool and welcomed him with arms open true Abnegation fashion.

Nico Di Angelo.

A curious name. Definitely not an Abnegation name. If his grandparents lived in Abnegation, and he did as well, then his parents must have been Abnegation.

Why didn't they give him an Abnegation name?

The new boy was mysterious. He didn't appear very comfortable in the grey clothes but said nothing about it. In fact he rarely spoke at all. He was quiet in lessons, just like the other Abnegations, but his eyes sparkled with an Erudite-like thirst for knowledge. He wasn't in an Abnegation reserved silence, he was in an Erudite knowledge absorbing silence.

His eyes constantly scanned the room and had no problem glaring at people. He was _definitely _not raised in Abnegation. In Abnegation we aren't even allowed to look at our own reflection in the mirror, let alone make scan the room carelessly.

He also appeared to be slightly too old to be in her class. Maybe only by a year but certainly not her age.

His shoulders were almost permanently hunched and his voice seemed too learned to be coming from his mouth. His tone was always tainted with a slight tone of sadness, others dismissed it due to the fact that he had lost all his family. But Beatrice wasn't so sure. It didn't seem like that was the end of the story.

Not that she knew the start of it for that matter.

No one else seemed to notice the strange, out of place mannerings that he had.

There was something certain that highly confused Beatrice. He wore a black ring around his right index finger. She was the only one who seemed to notice it. Jewellery was 100% forbidden in Abnegation. It was a representation of one of the traits that was despised within the faction, vanity. She wasn't even sure where the Jewellers shop was, and even if she did, she knew for certain that an Abnegation person would never have been permitted inside it.

So where on earth did Nico Di Angelo get that ring?

He never took it off.

None of the other people in Beatrice's class seemed to observe anything unusual about him. They were far too taken by the boy's looks. Beatrice would admit that he was rather attractive.

Tall and lean, with long, black curls and high cheekbones. He had very dark brown eyes that contrasted with his pale, porcelain skin.

But she was too intrigued by the mysterious boy to be attracted to him in the sense that the Amity girls giggled about.

* * *

**_Nico Di Angelo-_**

The place that Chronos had teleported him to could only be described with one word. Bizarre.

It had taken Nico a long time to get used to the weird way that things worked.

Chronos hadn't been joking when he said that the mist was so thick that it would provide him with a backstory. All he had to do when talking to people was start a sentence about himself and the others would finish it for him.

He also hadn't been joking when he said that his powers would increase tenfold.

He was now eternally grateful to his dad for giving him the knowledge of how to control his newly found powers. He had nearly burnt down the house that he had been assigned when he discovered that he could summon hellfire, black flames that could only put out at his command.

Although, he reminded himself, the Gods didn't have eternity any more. They were gone. They had all dissolved along with Elysium and the rest of his family.

That was another weird concept that he had to get used to. After spending 7 years fully absorbed in the mythological world, Nico had come a long way from being the hyperactive little boy obsessing over Mythomagic. He had fought two wars against two separate, very powerful mythological deities. It was kind of hard to accept that it was all...gone.

It had become reassuring, but maybe slightly creepy, to know that the Gods were always out there. And whilst there were some asshole one like Hera (who had insulted Nico's mother several times when he had come to Olympus after the war), there were the ones who actually cared about the demigods, like Apollo, Poseidon and Demeter. And Hades.

Over the weeks that Nico and Hades had been together, he had become the father that every child needed. Powerful, reassuring, caring, proud...loving even. And the fact that he was a God always calmed Nico. To know that he was no longer there, made Nico feel uneasy and downhearted.

At least with some of the other quests, he was among others, but not this one. There wasn't even a hope of back up.

He was in a different freaking timezone for the Gods sake.

He had to continue this quest by himself. All by himself.

Nico sighed as he lay back in one of the only still intact rooms in the house. He had used most of the others to practice his newly gained powers. Speaking of his powers, they were freakishly strong. Nico had discovered that he could easily shadow travel all the way from Chicago to New York with next to no effort. Chronos had told him he shouldn't go outside the experiment just yet, but pshh when had he ever followed the rules, and besides, it had been a accident.

Kind of.

What he had found in New York had seriously disturbed him though. Chronos had told him that the world was in a dire state without the Gods, but he didn't expect this. Tall, imposing buildings lined the streets made purely out of glass and steel. In the shadows cowered thousands and thousands of people. Military style armoured tanks patrolled the streets and Nico saw a soldier shoot a man in the head for not moving fast enough. What was going on?

Chronos hadn't spoken to him within his head yet, maybe it was some kind of punishment for disobeying his orders, but anyway, he had no clue what was going on outside the fence. So he resolved to stay inside of it for the time being.

He had found the girl who Chronos had told him about. In fact she lived down the street from him.

To be honest, he was rather...disappointed.

Chronos had told him that the girl was fated to lead the revolution within this experiment. He was kind of expecting more than the small, wiry blonde girl that was so silent and humble. But he saw something in her eyes that made him rethink his thought process.

Whenever she was pushed down by and Erudite, he would see her eyes prickle with indignation and her lips pressed hard together to stop a biting comment to fall out of her mouth.

She forced herself to stay quiet and fit the Abnegation typecast. But it obviously wan't in her nature to do so. She also seemed to be engrossed by the Dauntless way of life, she would stare longly almost at them as they hurled themselves off the train every morning.

Beatrice sort of reminded Nico of Annabeth, and if he knew one thing about Annabeth, it was that she would _kill _you (slowly and painfully) if you ever said she was weak. Beatrice even had blonde hair and an obvious interest in learning, although she tried to conceal it due to the fact the her father appeared to despise the Erudite.

And it was obvious that Beatrice wasn't fooled by the mist. Her eyes would narrow whenever she saw him, looking at him suspiciously. She knew that he had only been in the experiment for two months, but she couldn't say anything because she would sound crazy. It was entertaining to observe.

Her mother appeared to be the one from which she got her Godly lineage, as her mother could obviously tell that he was no Abnegation. Nico suspected that they were descendants of Athena.

It would make sense, the curiosity, the thirst for knowledge, the fact that she would be the one to lead the battle, even the blonde hair. And would explain why she reminded him so strongly of Annabeth.

The day after tomorrow, Nico would join Dauntless at The Choosing Ceremony. There was no debate about it, Chronos knew for certain that Beatrice would choose Dauntless so he must do the same. When they became Dauntless Initiates together, he would be able to become closer to her, he would find it easier to guide her if they were friends.

So Nico had to do what he _excelled _at. Making friends. Joy.

Tomorrow would be The Aptitude Test. Chronos had told him before hand that they injected you with serum that would make you visualise certain situations that would reveal what your strongest qualities were. Thus showing you what faction you belong in.

He warned Nico that he may be able to control they serum as he had such strong Godly lineage, but also that he should do his best to not manipulate it, in case the people doing the test become suspicious.

Nico wondered which faction he truly belonged in. What did he value most?

He guessed he would find out tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was interesting...not**

**Oh well, I am enjoying writing it so I don't care if you don't care.**

_**Please**_** review it guys. I'm not sure if I should pair Nico up with someone. Should I?**

**Meheh please review guys**

**≈One Fandom Is Not Enough≈**


	3. Chapter 2: The Aptitude Test

**Chapter 2: The Aptitude Test **

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! Yeah I agree I probably shouldn't pair Nico up with anybody...yet**

**Recurring**** question about Hazel: answer: she died...but you will find that out at ****some point anyway. :( Sorry! But the situation in the present has to be depressing enough for Nico to want to leave. My sincere apologies if I depressed or killed you in the process.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by me but the ****plot line**

**WARNINGS: I haven't really worked out fully what's in this story yet, but oh well, I predict that there will be deaths, swearing, injuries and probably a hell of a lot of weapons. No slash relationships planned…yet… OH, WAIT!**

**SEVERE SPOILERS FOR HOUSE OF HADES AND ALLEGIANT DO _NOT _READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THEM OR DON'T MIND IT BEING SPOILED. I REPEAT, _DO NOT READ THIS STORY IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS FOR HoH OR ALLEGIANT._**

**≈Ωne Fandom Is Not Enough≈**

* * *

_**Beatrice Prior-**_

The bus is slow as they travelled into the city; it was the day that the 16 year olds of the city take the Aptitude Test. Beatrice was one of those 16 year olds, Caleb was another. Caleb was not quite a year older than Beatrice, so they were in the same year at school.

In front of the Upper Levels School building where she takes her lessons stood a large metal sculpture that the Dauntless climb after school, daring each other to go higher and higher. Last year Beatrice watched one of them fall and break her leg, she was the one who ran to fetch the nurse.

Her muscles tightened the second that they walked in, the atmosphere felt hungry, like every 16 year old was trying to devour as much as they can get on their last day. It was very likely that they would never walk those halls again after the Choosing Ceremony - once they choose, their new factions are responsible for finishing their education.

She knew that their classes would be cut in half, so that they can attend all of them before the aptitude tests, which are going to be after lunch. She was already dreading it and she could feel that her heart rate was already elevated.

"You aren't worried about what they'll tell you?" she asked Caleb.

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you?"

She could tell him that she has been worried for weeks about what the aptitude test will tell her- Abnegation, Candor, Erudite, Amity or Dauntless?

But instead she smiled and said "Not really."

Caleb smiled back. "Well...have a good day."

He left down the corridor to Advanced Math and she realised that he never answered her question.

The hallways were cramped, though the light coming through the windows creates the illusion of space. The crowd had a new kind of energy, a last day mania. An Erudite boy in a blue sweater shoved her, she lost her balance and fell hard on the ground.

"Out of my way, Stiff." he snapped and then continues down the hallway.

Her cheeks grew warm at the insult. A few people stopped when she fell, but none of the offered to help her. That sort of thing had been happening to others in Abnegation for months now. The Erudite had been releasing agnostic reports about Abnegation, and it had begun to affect how the way they act in school. The grey clothes, and the unassuming demeanour of her faction were supposed to make it easier for her to forget herself, and easier for everyone else to forget her too. But it started to make her a target.

Beatrice pushed herself off the ground.

She looked up and jumped when she saw a pale hand extended in her direction.

"Are you alright?" the words were deep and smooth, surprising her. She realised that it was the first time he had ever spoken to her.

She nodded and then grasped his hand gratefully, pulling herself up so that she stood next to him.

Nico Di Angelo.

The mystery boy.

He never seemed to follow the rules, even the unwritten rules. He had just proved that; when the Erudite insulted the Abnegation, no one reacted and no one helped the victim. Except him.

He did not seem to care about that unwritten set of rules.

A very un-Abnegation quality, Abnegation followed every rule given to them, even if they are not official.

He nodded curtly and then walked away briskly. The people around her watched him leave, their eyes following him down the hallway, and then sneering at her as she walked off in the same direction.

* * *

**_Nico Di Angelo-_**

Nico walked slowly, he hated having to take the bus, but it wasn't like he could just turn up in the Upper Levels school building without an explanation for how he got there.

Really though, shadow travel would have been so much easier, especially as it took so little energy now.

He had taken to speaking as little as physically possible to people in this weird experiment, he never knew where he could make a tiny slip up and sound suspicious.

Instead he watched everything. Observing everything; people's behaviour, stereotypes, individuals, adults... And then absorbing all the information.

Noting it down mentally for future reference.

Not that had any idea what he would need it for, really, Chronos could have been slightly more helpful than 'a tragic Fate shall befall them'.

Were all deities prone to speaking riddles? It was incredibly annoying.

Chronos could have said, 'you must make sure that she (Beatrice) learns how to accurately wield a knife' or 'ensure that she doesn't sneak out of the dauntless compound at 11pm' or something _concrete_ that he would be able to follow. But no, he is given the order to 'guide her'.

What the fuck did that mean? It could be anything.

It could be anything from show her around the compound to jump in front of a knife for her.

He gritted his teeth, internally ranting about the uselessness of ancient deities.

Speaking of which, Chronos _still _hadn't talked to him in his head yet, which meant that either Chronos was still pissed at him for disobeying his orders by going outside the fence; or he had fallen asleep or forgotten about his quest. None of the options were good.

It was the day of the The Aptitude Test.

From what Nico had gathered, that constituted of taking some sort of test which revealed what you valued most: Selflessness, Honesty, Intelligence, Bravery, or Peacefulness; and thus which faction you rightly belonged in: Abnegation, Candor, Erudite, Dauntless, or Amity.

Chronos had warned him that it would be some sort of simulation that he would undergo to reveal his values. He had also told him that descendants of the Greek Gods could manipulate these simulations so it was likely that a powerful direct descendant such as himself would be able to almost completely control it.

But Nico knew that he had to keep a low a profile as possible to ensure that no one found out about his quest.

So...he would have to _not _manipulate it.

Which was sad, because it would have been fun to take part in.

But, Nico figured that if he did _accidentally _change the simulation to his benefit, then he could just manipulate the mist on the mortals so that no one noticed a thing.

Accidentally of course.

As Nico exited the bus, he watched Beatrice and her brother conversing lowly.

They were as close as siblings could be in Abnegation, which, giving that it was _Abnegation,_ wasn't very much. Caleb's face was usually stoic, void of emotion; unless it wore a mask of concern. The look of 'concern' was rarely geniune, it worried Nico as to why he had to fake his emotions.

They entered the building of glass and steel.

Nico could hear Beatrice asking Caleb before they split ways, if he was worried about the Aptitude Test. As he left he could see that Beatrice noticed as much as he did, that he did not actually answer the question.

An Erudite boy who looked extraordinarily cocky strolled down the corridor. He wore the distinctive blue clothing of the Erudite faction and was making a bee-line for Beatrice.

Nico could tell what was going to happen before it did. He had only been inside the experiment for a month but it was obvious exactly how much this place was prejudice-fueled. Chronos had briefly mentioned that the leader of the Erudite was power-hungry and was trying to overthrow Abnegation.

At the time of course, Nico hadn't understood a word of what he had said, but it made perfect sense now.

The Abnegation; quiet, reserved members of the community that held all the political seats of power in the experiment. They were in charge of committees and the organisation of...everything. Erudite however, the brains of the community, disliked that Abnegation had all the power. Or at least their leader did. Recently, she had released some very brutal and probably exaggerated reports targeting the leader of Abnegation.

Marcus Eaton.

Apparently a few years previously Tobias Eaton, his son, had chosen Dauntless at his choosing ceremony. It caused a massive commotion as those that transferred from their original factions were considered 'traitors'. Jeanine Matthews had accused him in news report of abusing Tobias, which led to him choosing Dauntless over Abnegation.

She was trying to get the other factions to turn against Abnegation.

It was certainly working within her faction. Recently many Erudite faction members had targeted Abnegation faction members to pick fights, arguments and quarrel with.

Nico could tell that this Erudite Boy was going to do the same with Beatrice.

"Out of my way, Stiff." he spat at her maliciously as he deliberately crashed into her, knocking her to the ground.

Beatrice's mouth twisted angrily and she blushed, but keeping up her Abnegation appearance, she said nothing as she pushed herself back up.

As Nico walked past, he felt bad leaving her their on the floor, it was completely unfair what had happened. He should help her, and besides his mission _was _to ensure that she was safe...from everything.

Once Nico had convinced himself to break the unwritten rule that you didn't help Abnegation, even if you were Abnegation, he stopped at her side and extended his hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked cautiously. As the words slipped out of his mouth, he inwardly cursed, he had been avoiding her as much as was physically possible whilst still observing her. The risk of accidentally letting something suspicious slip was too high. Well, he mentally sighed, too late.

His lips twitched in amusement as he saw her jump slightly as he spoke.

She looked up at him curiously, her eyes narrowing slightly when she saw who it was, still suspicious about him. But took his hand gratefully nonetheless and nodded.

Nico decided that it would probably best to keep interaction as low as humanly possible until necessary, so he gave her a curt nod and walked away down the corridor, feeling the prying eyes of this in the corridor trained on him.

He _had _broken the unwritten rule.

* * *

_**Beatrice Prior-**_

The tests began after lunch.

Beatrice sat with her fellow Abnegation members at the long tables in the cafeteria, and the test administrators called ten names at a time, one for each testing room.

She sat next to Caleb and across from their neighbor Susan. Susan's father travelled throughout the city for his job, so he had a car and drove her to and from school every day. He offered to drive them, too, but as Caleb said, they prefer to leave later and would not want to inconvenience him. Of course not.

Nico Di Angelo sat silently, brooding a few seats down from Beatrice, seemingly unfazed by the importance of the day; instead just lost in thought. Beatrice's mind wondered to the event earlier that day. She wondered why Nico had stopped to help her.

He really was full of surprises.

The test administrators were mostly Abnegation volunteers, although there was an Erudite in one of the testing rooms and a Dauntless in another to test those of us from Abnegation, because the rules state that they can't be tested by someone from our own faction. The rules also say that they can't prepare for the test in any way, so she had no idea what to expect.

Caleb's name was called in the next group. He moved confidently toward the exit. She didn't need to wish him luck or assure him that he shouldn't be nervous. He knew where he belonged, and as far as she know, he always had.

"Just do what you're supposed to," he has always said. It was that easy for him. It should be that easy for her.

Her stomach wrenched. She closed her eyes and kept them closed until ten minutes later, when Caleb sat down again.

He was plaster-pale.

He pushed his palms along his legs like Beatrice does when she wipes off sweat, and when he brought them back, his fingers shook. She opened her mouth to ask him something, but the words didn't come. She was not allowed to ask him about his results, and he was not allowed to tell her.

An Abnegation volunteer spoke the next round of names. Two from Dauntless, two from Erudite, two from Amity, two from Candor, and then: "From Abnegation: Nico Di Angelo and Beatrice Prior."

Beatrice got up because she was supposed to, but if it were up to her, she would stay in her seat for the rest of time. She felt like there was a bubble in her chest that expanded more and more by the second, threatening to break her apart from the inside. She followed Nico to the exit, watching his black curls as they bounced whilst he walked with his unerring graceful gait, carelessly towards the door, still unfazed.

Outside the cafeteria, was a line of 10 doors, Beatrice entered room 6 nervously.

Inside, a young Dauntless woman waited for her.

She was not as severe-looking as the young Dauntless Beatrice had seen previously. She had small, dark, angular eyes and wore a black blazer—like a man's suit—and jeans. It was only when she turned to close the door that Beatrice saw a tattoo on the back of her neck, a black- and-white hawk with a red eye. If she didn't feel like her heart had migrated to my throat, she would ask her what it signifies. It must signify something.

"Don't worry," the woman said, "It doesn't hurt. Have a seat and get comfortable, my name is Tori."

Clumsily she sat in the chair and reclined, putting her head on the headrest. The lights hurt her eyes. Tori busied herself with the machine on her right.

"Why the hawk?" She blurted out as Tori attached an electrode to her forehead.

"Never met a curious Abnegation before," she said, raised her eyebrows at her.

She shivered, and goose bumps appeared on her arms. Her curiosity is a mistake, a betrayal of Abnegation values.

Tori explained how in some parts of the ancient world, the hawk symbolised the sun. Back when she got the tattoo, she figured if she always had the sun on her, she wouldn't be afraid of the dark.

A fear she once had, but overcame within Dauntless

She had finished pressing the electrodes to Beatrice's head an gave her a vial for her to drink.

Her eyes closed.

* * *

When they opened again, she was elsewhere.

She was back in the cafeteria, but the tables were void of people and there were two baskets stood there instead. In one was a hunk of cheese, and in the other, a knife the length of her forearm.

Behind her, a woman's voice said, "Choose."

"Why?" she asked.

"Choose," the woman repeats.

She looked over her shoulder, but no one was there. She turned back to the baskets. "What will I do with them?"

"Choose!" the woman yelled.

When she screamed at her, her fear disappeared and stubbornness replaced it. She scowled and crossed her arms.

"Have it your way," she said.

The two baskets disappeared and instead there was a snarling Dog. Beatrice realised that the knife would have been useful. Or the cheese.

Bit too late now.

She couldn't think, she had to make a decision. She couldn't outrun it, she couldn't wrestle it to the ground, she couldn't jump over the table and use it as a shield- she was far too short to do that.

Her biology textbook said that dogs could smell fear because of a chemical secreted by human glands in a state of duress, the same chemical a dog's prey secretes. Smelling fear leads them to attack. The dog inched towards her, its nails scraping the floor.

Beatrice's brain worked at a million miles an hour, trying to think of an escape route. She realised that she sould't look it in the eye, that was a sign of agression. What's a sign of submission?

Despite the fact that it was te last thing that she wanted to do, Beatrice sank to her knees and laid on the floor, she knew that that would cause the dog to relax.

She had to clench her teeth to stop herself from screaming when she heared te dogs loud pants in her ear.

She let ou a breath of relief when he dog licked her face.

Tha relief was short lived as young girl appeared in the room as well, the dog instantly turned aggressive again.

It tensed, muscles ready to charge at the girl, and, without thinking, Beatrice hurled herself at the dog to potect the girl. As her arms wrapped around its thick neck, the wrold darkened and her head hit the ground.

When her eyes opened again, the scene had shifted again.

* * *

_**Nico Di Angelo-**_

Nico walked calmly into the testing room 5.

The Erudite man who waited for him smiled warmly at the sight of him. But Nico could tell that it was fake. He resisted the urge to roll is eyes at the almost imperceptible sneer of his mouth he walked in.

He sat down on the tesing chair and waited patiently as the man attatched electrodes to his head.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt. Drink this."

Nico was handed a vial of clear liquid, which he drank slowly, observing the careless way the man moved. It was ovious that he didn't give a shit about Abnegation. Good, good.

That would make manipulating his memory with the mist a whole lot easier.

Nico closed his eyes as he liquid dripped down his throat.

* * *

Nico looked slowly around the simulation he was inside.

He felt out with his mind and found that he would find it very easy to switch off the simulation.

He could also very easily change the course of events for his own advantage.

Nico could tell that he was in the cafeteria, sans the numerous amounts of people at the tables.

Instead there were two baskets, one with cheese and one with a sharp knife.

From behind him, a woman's voice said "Choose!"

Nico instantly identified the voice as that of Jeanine Matthews. He tilted his head, thinking, he had been presented with food or a weapon, he had to choose one. Taking the knife would instantly identify his as Dauntless; or at least, definetely not Amity. Taking the cheese would identify him as Amity; or maybe another one, but definitely not Dauntless.

Jeanine's voice came again "Choose!" she yelled more forcefully.

Obviously, this stage of the test was to rule out Amity or Dauntless depending on what he chose.

What if chose neither? But that would leave him 'defenceless'. He was obviously going to face something that would require either a weapon to fend it off or food to feed it. Most likely some sort of animal. It would be useful to have at least one of them.

So...

What if he chose both?

"Choose!" the voice insisted, this time pityingly.

Nico smirked. "But what if I don't want to?"

She hurumphed "Fine then-" she started to say.

The baskets started to disappear but Nico thrust his hands forwards and grabbed the two handles at the same time.

The scene froze, glitching; evidently the participant had never done that before.

Well, that was interesting, thought Nico as he took out the cheese in one hand and the knife in the other.

A dog appeared in front of his and he tilted his head. It was made to look aggresive but Nico could tell that it was actually just being defensive of its own saftey.

He put down the knife and the cheese, and averted his eyes, knowing that it was a sign of submission.

The dog stopped growling and padded towards him, curious.

Nico ran his hands through the thick fur of its back and it licked his face. He smiled, he had never been good with animals, they all hated his aura of death. But now it seemed that it was masked by the very thick mist; either that or the simulation dog couldn't even smell him properly.

A girl appeared in front of them and she squealed excitedly. "Puppy!"

The dog growled, tensing and ready to charge at the girl. But Nico firmly wrapped his arms around its neck and stroked its fur soothingly.

The girl ran over, screaming in excitement. The dog tensed again and attempted to get out of Nico's hold but he held it strongly.

"You should get out of here, he's not safe." he whispered at the girl.

She stopped and blinked. Then she nodded and left out of the door.

The dog vanished and the world went dark, Nico inwardly cursing as he realised that he had accidentaly manipulated the simulation.

* * *

**_Beatrice Prior-_**

She stood on a crowded bus, sat next to her was a man reading a newspaper. She could only see his hands at the sides of the newspaper, they were scarred, like he had been burned, and they clenched around the paper like he wanted to crumple it.

"Do you know this guy?" he asked. He tapped the picture on the front page of the newspaper. The headline read: "Brutal Murderer Finally Apprehended!" She stared at the word "murderer." It had been a long time since she had last read that word, but even its shape filled her with dread.

In the picture beneath the headline was a young man with a plain face and a beard. Beatrice felt like she did know him, though she didn't remember how. And at the same time, she felt like it would be a bad idea to tell the man that.

"Well?" she heard anger in his voice. "Do you?"

A bad idea—no, a very bad idea. Her heart pounded and she clutched the pole next to her to keep her hands from shaking, from giving her away. If she told him, she knew the man from the article, something awful would happen to her. But she could convince him that she didn't. .

She cleared her throat.

"Do you?" he repeated.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well?"

A shudder went through her. Her fear was irrational; this was just a test, it wasn't real. "Nope," she said, her voice casual. "No idea who he is."

He stood, and finally she saw his face. He wore dark sunglasses and his mouth was bent into a snarl. His cheek were rippled with scars, like his hands. He leaned close to her face. His breath smelt like cigarettes. Not real, she reminded herself. Not real.

"You're lying," he said. "You're lying!"

"I am not."

"I can see it in your eyes."

She pulled herself up straighter. "You can't."

"If you know him," he said in a low voice, "You could save me. You could save me!"

She narrowed her eyes. "Well," She said. She set her jaw. "I don't."

The world darkened once more as Beatrice's eyes closed.

* * *

_**Nico Di Angelo-**_

The next part of the simulation took place on a crowded bus. A man with weathered, burned hands sat to his left, his face hidden behind a newspaper about a murderer.

The bus jolted and came to a stop and the man looked up at Nico, his eyes were behind sunglasses but Nico could see his scarred face.

The scars and the murder headline were obviously meant to implant fear and dread into the participant. It didn't really work with him. Nico had seen, watched and committed worse than that and probably had much worse scars on his own body.

So instead of being intimidated by the man as he looked directly at him, Nico just stared at him. Cold and calculating.

"Do you know this guy?" he asked Nico, tapping the picture of the murderer on the newspaper.

Nico raised an eyebrow and looked closely at the man in the picture. He felt like he recognised him from somewhere, but he couldn't quite place where, but it would be a very bad idea to tell this man that he knew them.

"Do you?" he repeated, leaning in. His breath stunk of cigarettes and Nico almost recoiled at the smell.

Ah! Nico figured. This was evidently the stage that would either eliminate Candor or single you out as Candor. The urge to lie to him was so great that Nico almost felt himself swayed by it. Only someone who truly belonged in Candor and saw only the truth would answer this man truthfully...unless...

Unless you were Nico. Nico was almost 100% sure that he did _not _belong in Candor, but he felt like playing around with the simulation.

"Well?" the man asked expectantly.

Nico squashed down the feelings of guilt and uneasiness surrounded with tell the scarred man the truth.

He looked up coldly straight into the man's eyes and spoke calmly and levelly. "Yes. I do know him."

A bright light bathed the simulation and Nico's eyes were forced shut.

When he reopened them, he was back in the testing room.

* * *

_**Beatrice Prior-**_

Tori remained silent as she removed the electrodes from Beatrice's head. Her lips pursed and her eyebrows were scrunched in confusion.

Beatrice was hoping for some sort of feedback from the test, maybe a compliment? But Tori said nothing, just frowned as she took them off her head.

Once she had finished, she finally spoke. "That...was perplexing. Excuse me, I'll be right back."

Perplexing? Beatrice watched Tori exit the room.

She brought her knees to her chest and buried her face in them. She wished that she felt like crying, because the tears might have brought her a sense of release, but she didn't. How can you fail a test you aren't allowed to prepare for?

She grew more and more nervous as the moments went by. Maybe she didn't show aptitude for any of the factions. What then? Would she be factionless? Her mother had told her once that without a faction, they have no purpose and no reason to live. The factionless lived separated from society. Those that never passed the faction initiation.

She had never heard of someone failing the Aptitude Test. First time for everything she thought tensely.

When Tori returned, she looked pale. "Sorry to worry you Beatrice."

The is a lengthy pause as she reentered the room, Beatrice too afraid to say anything.

"Beatrice, you results were inconclusive." she said. "Typically, each stage of the simulation eliminates one or more of the factions, but in your case, only two have been ruled out."

Beatrice stared at her. "Two?" she asked.

Her throat was so tight that it was hard to talk.

Tori explained how only Amity, because she hadn't shown instant dislike to the knife, and Candor, because she lied to the man on the bus, had been eliminated.

"So...you have no idea what my faction is?" Beatrice asked quietly.

"Yes...and no. You...you showed equal Aptitude for Erudite, because of the intelligence displayed when dealing with the dog; Dauntless, because you were willing to jump at a clearly very dangerous dog; and Abnegation, because you were willing to jump at a clearly very dangerous dog _to save the little girl._ So you got three results."

"Three?" she whispered.

Tori nodded solemnly and looked around warily. She then lowered her voice and said to her, "Listen to me Beatrice, people who have equal Aptitudes in more than one faction are different. They are called..." she looked around hesitantly, as if expecting someone to appear out of no where and tell her stop. "..._Divergent._"

She said the last word so quietly that Beatrice almost didn't hear it.

"Under no circumstances whatsoever should you share this information with anyone. This is very important." she said looking deep into her eyes.

Beatrice nodded shakily. "Yes, I know we are not supposed to share our test results."

Tori shook her head. "No this is different. Under no circumstances _ever, _should you share your result, no matter what the situation. Divergence is extremely dangerous."

Dangerous? How can a test result be dangerous? She nodded slowly.

Tori helped he exit, telling her that she should go home early to think about it. She promised to let Caleb know that she had gone home sick.

* * *

**_Nico Di Angelo (Might be a HoO Spoiler somewhere idk)-_**

The Erudite man who was doing the test for him looked dumbfounded.

Nico tilted his head. "Well? What was my result? Am I Abnegation?"

His voice seemed to startle the man out of his reverie, who promptly narrowed his eyes.

"What just happened?" he asked.

Nico frowned. "I...uh...took the Aptitude Test?"

The man sneered. "I know that you brat. You must have hi-jacked it or something."

Nico started to panic internally, how could the man tell he controlled the simulation? Externally he questioned. "How so?"

"None of the factions were eliminated! This is very serious, either you hacked it in some way, shape or form; or..." he paused. Nico mentally froze. He displayed equal aptitude for all of them? Psst...rubbish, he was _not _honest and peaceful, tell that to everyone he had fought alongside. He was _not_ clever! Him? Intelligent? He just knew how animals were likely to behave from all his monster fighting. And selfless? Ha complete crap, for the entirety of his previous life he had been selfish and only ever thought of himself, he had never once been selfless. And the last one? Dauntless? Bravery? BULLSHIT. The only thing had ever done in his previous life was run away from his problems. He ran away from his feelings, he ran away from anyone who tried to be friends with him and he ran away from his family.

He was a coward.

He was _not _brave.

A gleeful smile spread across the man's face."Never mind that, I must go and report this anomaly to Jeanine Matthew right now!"

He got up to leave but the mention of Jeanine Matthews roused Nico enough to make him realise that he needed to stop him.

"Uh...no." he said, catching the man's attention, clicking his fingers and looking the man in the eye, tying to think of a way out of the situation. "What you mean is, you wrongly set up the simulation so you need to manually enter my test result. I got Aptitude for Abnegation."

He clicked his fingers again and the mist did his magic and the man froze, his eyes glazed over. "Yes. Yes, you got Abnegation. I incorrectly attached the electrodes. I must enter it manually..." he muttered dreamily as he walked out the door.

Nico let out a breath of air. That had been close.

* * *

**A/N: HANDS UP WHO 394% DISAGREES WITH NICO?**

***I thrust my hand in the air***

**Jesus that chapter took eons.**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Please**

**≈Ωne Fandom Is Not Enough≈**


End file.
